


史提芬周x何金银_Part.史提芬周猫化

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	史提芬周x何金银_Part.史提芬周猫化

史提芬周x何金银_Part.史提芬周猫化

   

※ 真是冲动之下的产物，能打字更快些就好了

※ 和片段尝试那个没什么太大关系，毕竟变猫是相对幻想了

※ 估计会有另个part吧，跟这个part也没什么关系

※ 再喝一罐啤酒结束这周吧

* * *

 

    史提芬周前两天起床，才伸了个懒腰，还没睁开眼睛，就被人拎起来丢了出去。迷迷糊糊间没反应过来是怎么回事，他只是本能地大叫，但声音却是尖锐的猫叫声。被丢到墙外的史提芬周坐起身来，听到里面的佣人在咒骂被野猫弄脏了床，又得挨那个大便脸骂。

    他妈的我是大便脸？！

    史提芬周气得想冲回去开了那个佣人，他刚抬起手，就发现了自己身上的变化。史提芬周原地愣了好一会儿，开始打量现在的自己。

    毛不长，是纯白色的，肉球也是粉嫩的。他转头看了看周围，走向垃圾箱，对着半面残破的镜子，继续仔细观察着自己。眼睛是翠绿色的，细腻莹润得像前两天自己看中的翡翠扳指那般高贵。鼻尖和耳朵内侧也是粉嫩粉嫩的，耳朵立得也很有精神。胡须随着身体摆动一颤一颤的，但却带着些有力道的弹性。史提芬周不由得立直了身子，看着镜子里自己这副模样，竟然是有些沉迷。

    啧，老子变成猫，也他妈的如此高贵。

    欣赏完自己的变化，史提芬周开始考虑起现实的问题。变成猫这种事也太荒唐了，但是确实发生了啊，刚才爪子……不，手还被蹭得疼呢！要怎么样才能变回去啊？他郁闷地原地绕了好几圈，看着距离自己几十米远的自家大门，叹了口气，想着先到处逛逛看看有没线索吧。

    下到山脚的史提芬周正左右看着车流，刚好看到那天那个外卖仔费力地瞪着自行车经过。他也没多想，一个跳跃就蹦到自行车后面的箱子上。

    专注蹬着车的何金银没有觉察后座多了只猫，只是低头努力踩着踏板。到了客人那里之后，才发现后座上那只大便脸的白猫。他不晓得用大便脸形容猫合不合适，但是那张猫脸真的臭得让词汇匮乏的他第一反应就是这个词。

    何金银伸出手，想把猫赶下车。但眼前这只猫也伸出爪子，用力拍掉了他的手。被爪子勾到的何金银有些吃痛，缩回了手，他看着眼前这只猫，那扑面而来的气势，好像有些熟悉。他看了看手表，得赶往下一家了。于是他便踏上车，想着身后这只猫怎样都好了，说不准一会儿就自己跑了。结果送完了一圈餐，回到荣记停了车，身后这只猫还是保持着那立坐的姿势，脸色还是一样臭。

    “臭小子！你一张嘴不够吃，还给我捡只猫回来！？”老板看到猫，生气地拿起一边餐牌打了何金银脑袋好几下。

    “啊呀……老板你听我解释！不是我捡的啊……啊……是它自己跟的啊！……唉哟……”

    何金银用手护着脑袋，躲着打。缝隙间他看到那只猫跳下后座，慢慢走近，路过他身边时还抬头瞥了他一眼。何金银呆呆地看着那只猫跳到老板身上，顺着衣服往上爬了几步，伸出爪子在老板脸上迅速画了个大叉。接着又马上跳开奔进一边的草丛不见踪影，只留下被抓伤的老板原地气得大叫。

    干完活的何金银走出店门，一屁股坐到门外的台阶上。拿着毛巾擦着汗水的他发现旁边有东西靠近，他转头一看，是刚才那只猫。

    那只猫好像是赖上他了，毫不客气地一屁股坐到他身边，转头，直勾勾地看着一脸呆愣的何金银。

    对视了好久，何金银认输了。他摘下自己的渔夫帽，让那只猫钻到帽子里。他小心翼翼地抱着鼓鼓的帽子，悄悄走向厨房后面的小隔间。养只猫也不错吧，何金银这么想着。

    “要跟着我的话，那你要安静不要叫噢。”

    史提芬周在帽子用爪子捂住鼻子，翻着白眼。

    妈的，臭死了啊这帽子。   

   

    史提芬周现在非常烦躁，他低头看了看手，不，现在应该叫爪子。一双爪子被肮脏的地板蹭得黑乎乎的。身后传来啪啪的拍声，史提芬周转过头，看到身后拖着的尾巴很自然地就履行起尾巴的职责跟着主人的心情拍打着地板，心里更加烦躁了。好些天过去了，他还是一副猫样，不知道该怎么变回人。他回过头，看着床铺上呼呼大睡的何金银，心里的烦躁蹭地一下越过了阈值。

    他一个跃身，跳上何金银胸口，抬起右爪，正想冲着身下人脸上拍去，但犹豫了一下。他收好指甲，接着用力往下拍向何金银脸颊。

    “……干嘛啦……”何金银被胸口突然压下的重量惊醒，迷迷糊糊地拨开拍到脸上的爪子。

    “……”史提芬周不是很习惯听自己的猫叫声，只是继续拍打着爪子不吭声。

    “好啦好啦……等我睡醒来陪你玩噢……”何金银把胸口上的猫揽到怀里，一个翻身侧躺着。送了一天餐的他已经累得要死了，一沾床就睡死过去，想着明天放假真是太好了啊。

    被卡在怀里的史提芬周挣扎了几下，放弃了般地垂下尾巴，轻轻扫着。

    妈的，一身汗臭，老子怎么会沦落到这境地？！

    初秋的夜晚有些微凉，虽然伴着汗臭，但是被抱着还是挺暖和的。史提芬周边想着变回人的办法，边在温热的怀里昏昏欲睡。

    轻轻摆扫的尾巴突然像是抚到了硬物，尾尖传来感觉让史提芬周有些碍着难受。他继续扫动着尾巴，想要把这异物给抚平，结果适得其反。头顶还传来何金银轻轻的几乎隐入夜色的呻吟。

    “唔……嗯……”

    头顶传来的呻吟声，让史提芬周清醒了不少。他知道这感觉是什么了。当猫的这几天太无聊了，不是躲在床板底下昏睡，就是出门看街角狗打架。他可不能放过这么有趣的玩乐。

    史提芬周摆动了几下身躯，从何金银怀里挣脱出来。他晃着尾巴，看着何金银裆部。还真的鼓起来了啊。史提芬周瞥了眼何金银，看他还没要醒来的迹象。他低头看了看自己的肉球，满意地点点头，伸出爪子一下一下地按着何金银隆起些许的裆部。

    软软的按压让何金银有些舒服，但却给胯下渐渐火热的欲望又添了一把火。

迷迷糊糊间，何金银手伸向下体，拉下裤头，抓着自己的阴茎，慢慢套弄着。

    史提芬周收回爪子，看着何金银慢慢自慰，觉得自己胯下也要燃起欲火了。他低头看看自己两腿间，砸吧了下嘴巴，有些不甘心。史提芬周看着何金银动作慢吞吞的，他伸出舌头舔了下唇，迈步上前，蹲坐在何金银大腿上。

    史提芬周低头，伸出舌头，舔着何金银勃起的性器。突然的舔弄让何金银惊得缩了一下，猫舌上的倒刺带来的轻微刺激感，又让他有些兴奋，阴茎更加高昂了些。

    漂浮在空中似的愉悦感让何金银感到很舒服，他岔开了双腿，一边腿屈着膝盖，另一边伸直，不时勾着的脚趾尖显示着他难耐的青涩欲望。

    史提芬周跳到何金银两腿间，舔了几下挂着的囊袋，随后退后了几步，继续看着何金银轻轻扭动着身躯。他低头看了看自己的胯下，再看了看自己的尾巴，心生一个主意。

    何金银正沉醉在前端的火热骚痒中，觉察到股缝那里有些刺痒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，撑起上半身，眯着眼睛往下看去。在月光映照下，何金银看到那只猫正用尾巴一下一下扫着他的股缝，还时不时低头舔着他的阴茎。被惊到的何金银一下清醒过来，他抓着被自己退到一半的裤子，向后挪了些。

    “你在干嘛啊！”何金银脸通红地低声吼道。想到刚才自己的舒服有几分是来自这猫的舔弄，何金银羞愧得简直想钻到床板下面。

    史提芬周看着何金银的动作，非常淡定地走上前。以何金银下体为着力点，跃上身子，一路顺着向上，踏着何金银胸口，低头在何金银唇上轻啄了一下。

    被猫爪踩到阴茎的何金银正吃痛着，就被唇上落下的毛茸茸的感觉吓得呆愣住。

    史提芬周看身下这个外卖仔呆得一脸木衲，翻了个白眼。他转身原路踩回何金银胯下。史提芬周对上何金银的眼，低头舔了两下何金银因为惊吓而有些萎靡的阴茎，接着用尾巴绕上何金银的阴茎，时而收紧，时而抚弄。他抬起眼，继续和何金银对视。

    夜色中猫眼反射的亮光和身下按耐着的情欲交缠在一起，何金银咽了口口水。像是被牵着手指引一般，他失神地将手再次伸向自己性器，和那根缠绕着的尾巴一起，抚弄着自己稚嫩的根茎。

    或许是因为被盯着看，或许是因为尾巴的毛刺感，或许是因为今日实在太疲倦，又或许是因为顶端那几下带来刺痛的舔弄，没过多久，何金银就释放了自己的欲望。白浊的汁液溅了些许到史提芬周脸上。

    史提芬周用爪子抹了几下脸，嫌弃地看着掌中这白色液体。他抬头看向何金银，见他正闭着眼，轻轻喘着气。起伏的胸口上挺立着两颗未经采摘过的鲜果，史提芬周看着突然有些来气。他又抹了几下，清理了脸上的液体，接着一个爪子用力拍向何金银已经缩软的阴茎。

    臭小子，这么骚，可老子今天都毛没享受到。

    何金银因为这拍打吃痛了下，伸手按着自己性器，缩起脚尖，发出模糊不清的低声呢喃。止不住的困意袭来，他闭着的眼睛再也不想睁开了。那只猫就随便它吧，幸好不是人……何金银迷迷糊糊地想着，很快又进入了梦乡。

    史提芬周绕到何金银身边，低头舔了舔他粉嫩的乳头，又跨步上前，轻啄着何金银略带桃红的双唇。

    等老子变回人再好好跟你玩。

    夜风穿过窗缝吹进，破木床床尾上挂着的白毛巾被吹起了一角，轻轻上下摆动着。安静的屋内只听见床上那人轻轻的又时而像是呻吟的呼吸声，还有那尾巴抚平着那暗自起伏的情欲。

 

 

   


End file.
